Remember me
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Jika suatu saat kita saling melupakan satu sama lain, prince es kesayangan kita dan Rusa Cina kesayangan kita akan mengingatkan kita. -Chanyeol. BL. Many Typo. ChanBaek. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol ( 17 th)

Byun Baekhyun (16 th)

Another Cast and Cameo:

Half of K-pop artist

Summary:

Jika kita saling melupakan satu sama lain, maka Sehun dan Luhan adalah perantara kita berdua si pangeran es dan rusa cina kesayangan kita –Chanbaek-

Chanyeol POV

Hai, perkenalkan nama ku Park Chanyeol, siswa paling tampan paling tinggi, paling ganteng, paling pintar dan paling ditakuti anak anak satu sekolah. Haha,, apa kalian tidak percaya? Ya kalian harus datang ke sekolahku dan buktikan sendiri. Sekolahku Sapphire International School. Sekolah ini milik paman dari pihak ibuku namanya Choi Siwon dan juga merupakan ayah dari temanku sekaligus sepupuku si bantet Choi Joon Myeon atau biasa kami pangil Suho. Sekolahku ini mewajibkan siswa siswinya untuk berasrama untuk tingkat satu dan tingkat tiga. Alasanya? Karena nenek kami, Kim Jung Soo yang berhati malaikat ingin agar semua murid murid disini bisa membaur di kelas satu pertama dan serius belajar di kelas tiga. Dan kata ibuku Kim Junsu atau sekarang bernama Park Junsu bilang supaya siswa kelas 3 masih bisa mengikuti kegiatan non akademik tanpa harus takut terganggu dengan jadwal pulang.

Aku beritahu suatu rahasia, ibu dan nenekku ini adalah pria. Jadi, ibu dan nenekku ini sebenarnya mengalami m-preg. Male pregnancy. Jadi dimana seorang pria bisa hamil. Kaget? Tentu saja aku juga kaget hahaha. Tapi, aku sangat menyayangi mereka dan juga walaupun mereka pria tampang mereka itu benar benar cantik. Lain kali akan aku aja kalian bertemu ibuku. Ah, sepertinya, adik laki laki ku yang sangat cantik, Park Kyungsoo juga menuruni gen dari eomma karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah dengar eomma bilang kalau Kyungsoo bisa melahirkan dan mengandung, makanya eomma memintaku untuk menjaga Kyungsoo baik baik. Saat ini aku berada di kelas dua sma. Jadi aku bisa tinggal di rumah atau apartment yang appa belikan. Tapi, karena eomma ku tersayang yang sangat semok itu menyuruhku tetap tinggal di asrama, akhirnya tahun ini aku juga tinggal di asrama. Kalian mau tahu alasannya? Tentu saja karena adik kesayanganku itu si belo Park Kyungsoo akan masuk ke sekolah kami. Dan karena Kyungsoo masih kelas satu otomatis Kyungsoo harus tinggal di asrama. Ah membosankan kalian tahu, untung saja si magnae albino itu mau stay disini menemaniku. Ah kalian mau tahu siapa maknae albino? Oh Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun, dia temanku sejak kecil harusnya dia satu angkatan di bawah Kyungsoo tapi karena taruhannya waktu kecil dengan Xi Luhan, namja cantik asal china yang satu umur denganku itu akhirnya Sehun mengejar nilainya dan deng deng akhirnya dia masuk kelas akselerasi dan seangkatan denganku. Apa aku bercerita terlalu banyak? Mungkin karena menceritakan Sehun makanya ceritaku jadi banyak haha. Baiklah nanti aku akan bercerita lagi sekarang sudah masuk pelajaran Han Seongsaenim jadi aku akan belajar dulu.

END Chanyeol POV

Hari ini merupakan bulan ke 7 dari penerimaan siswa siswi angkatan baru Sapphire international High School. Seorang namja manis bermata sipit dengan eyeliner dimatanya, seorang yeoja imut bermata belo, seorang namja berwajah kotak dan seorang namja dengan mata panda sedang duduk di pojok kanan meja kantin

"Baekhyun ah" Panggil si namja berwajah kotak, Kim Jong Dae atau Chen

"Ada apa Chen-ah" Kata Baekhyun

"Kemana Luhan hyung? Kenapa belum datang? Biasanya dia tidak bisa lepas darimu dan Kyungsoo, bahkan sebelum kita sampai biasanya suaranya yang cempreng itu sudah berkumandang di dalam kantin" Kata Chen

"Kau ini mencari Luhan hyung atau mencari Xiumin hyung?" Kata Baekhyun diikuti tawa dari Tao dan Kyungsoo juga cibiran dari Chen.

"Tentu saja mencari baoziku yang manis dong, iya kan xing?" Kata seorang namja cantik berambut coklat dari belakang mereka.

"Luhan Hyung" Kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Chen

"Anyyeongggggg~~~" Kata Luhan, dan kedua temannya, Yixing dan Xiumin

"Hyung darimana saja? Kenapa lama sekali keluarnya? Sini hyung duduk" kata Baekhyun

"Mianhae kami habis rapat mendadak dan kilat tadi" Kata Luhan,sambil duduk dan diikuti kedua temannya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Tao mengangguk. Chen? Kalian bertanya Chen? Chen sedang memandang berbinar binar ke arah Xiumin.

"Chen ah, berhenti menatap Baoziku seperti itu, kau mau aku suruh Baekhyun dan Taozi menghapkio dan mewushumu?" Kata Luhan sengit

"Ah Hyung, kenapa hyung pelit sekali. Hyung kan sudah punya Sehun. Kenapa masih mau memonopoli Xiuxiu hyungku" Kata Chen sambil menggerutu

"Yak! Sejak kapan xiuxiuku jadi xiuxiumu eoh?" Kata Luhan sambil menatap Chen sengit.

"Sudahlah Luhan" Kata Yixing

"Tapi Xing~~" Kata Luhan manja , belum selesai Luhan berkata kata, seorang namja tampan dengan kulit albino memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan membisiki sesuatu ke telinga Luhan,

"Hello deer" Katanya dengan nada sedikit mengancam, mungkin? Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sehun ah untung saja kau datang" Kata Chen dengan suara cempreng dan senyum konyolnya

"Haha memangnya kalian bertengkar lagi muka kotak?" Kata Jongin yang juga datang bersama Sehun juga dengan teman temannya yang lain, Kris, Chanyeol dan juga Suho.

"Diam kau hitam," kata Chen sementara yang lain tertawa melihat pertengkaran Jongin dan Chen juga Luhan dan Sehun, seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan termenung melihat sosok yeoja manis bereyeliner yang sedang tertawa dan duduk di samping adiknya.

Chanyeol POV

Cantik. Byun Baekhyun. Cinta pertamaku. Kalian bertanya Tanya kan? Dia Byun Baekhyun, cinta pertamaku saat kecil. Anggap saja saat itu cinta monyet tapi, entah kenapa susah sekali melupakannya. Saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya di penerimaan murid baru, aku langsung tahu bahwa itu Baekhyunku. Byun Baekhyun milikku. Senyumnya, Tawanya bahkan suaranya tidak berubah. Byun Baekhyunku masih sama seperti dulu, cantik manis dan juga imut disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi, hanya aku yang masih ingat dengannya, mengapa dia tidak? Bahkan dia juga melupakan Kyungsoo. Dan dia hanya mengingat Sehun dan Luhan. Ada apa sebenarnya. Aku merindukan Baekhyun ku, Baekki ku, Baekki ku tersayang.

END of Chanyeol POV

"-yeol… Chanyeol, YAK PARK CHANYEOL YODA BODOH" Teriak Luhan di sisi kuping Chanyeol

"Aishhh Yakk! Ada apa Rusa Cina " kata Chanyeol

"Daritadi kami semua sudah bergantian memanggilmu yang menatap Baekki seperti ahjusshi ahjusshi mesum yang sedang mengincar mangsa" cibir Luhan diikuti tawa yang lainnya

"Chanyeol hyung jika ingin berbicara dengan Baekkie jangan diam saja, harusnya kau berbicara biasa saja seprti kami, lihat saja tiang kembaranmu itu saja sudah gencar melakukan PDKT pada panda china kami ini" kata Kyungsoo, diikuti blush dari Tao dan tampang sok cool Yifan dan juga tawa yang lainnya

"yak kyungsoo bilang saja kalau kau juga mau di ajak mengobrol dengan kai" Kata Chanyeol mengejek balik adiknya diiikuti pelototan dari Kyungsoo. Sementara yang lain tertawa mendengar ejekan Chanyeol, namja cantik yang menjadi ledekan di awal, Byun Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa sambil menghindari pukulan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun POV

Park Chanyeol. Pertama kali aku mendengar namanya, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya, aku pikir itu karena aku dulu mungkin sempat megenal nama Park Chanyeol. Namun saat bertemu Chanyeol, rasanya seperti sesak, ada perasaan bahagia, sedih, dan aneh saat melihatnya. Saat melihat tawa idiotnya malah rasanya aku juga ingin ikut tertawa, dan ada perasaan rindu. Luhan hyung bilang, dulu aku mengenal mereka, Park Chanyeol dan Park Kyungsoo. Itu dulu sebelum aku kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanku saat berumur 12 tahun.

Saat itu, aku, Luhan hyung, Taotao, Yixing hyung dan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah Luhan hyung, katanya bibi Xi akan membuat makanan kesukaan kami karena kami menang mengikuti kompetisi seni di sekolah walau sebenarnya sehun tidak ikut karena dia hanya menonton kami dia bukan dari sekolah yang sama dengan kami karena sehun bersekolah di korea sedangkan kami di china. Luhan hyung bilang, aku menyelamati seekor kucing setalah sebelumnya menyelamati cincin ku yang jatuh karena kalung yang aku pakai untung menjadikan cincin itu bandul tiba tiba putus dan jatuh, sementara yixing hyung hampr tertidur di bangku dekat tempat mantau, Taotao juga sedang mengantri mantau bersama sehun sedangkan Luhan hyung sedang membeli minuman hangat di vending machine dan kata Luhan hyung tahu tahu dia melihat kerumunan dan aku sudah berdarah darah. Dari situ Luhan hyung menyalahi dirinya sendiri dan menjadi canggung dengan sehun. Kata Luhan hyung, Sehun memaksanya untuk membeli minuman hangat di vending machine atau Sehun tidak mau membagi mantaunya sedangkan saat itu Luhan hyung sedang tidak di perbolehkan makan mantau karena Kris hyung atau Yifan hyung yang merupakan sepupu Luhan hyung bilang kalau Luhan hyung akan berubah menjadi bakpao jika terus terusan makan mantao, dan mengakibatkan Luhan hyung menangis di depan Sehun dan Sehun menenangkan Luhan hyung kalau Luhan hyung akan tetap dicintai Sehun walaupun berubah menjadi bakpao. Haha kalian tahu saat itu aku tertawa bisa bisanya ya Sehun yang masih kecil bahkan lebih muda dariku bisa seperti itu.

Setelah itu kata Luhan hyung aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi. Jadi karena kecelakaan itu aku amnesia. Saat bertemu Kyunsoo juga Chanyeol hyung dan lainnya aku bertanya pada Luhan hyung. Katanya aku,Luhan hyung, Sehun, Chanyeol hyung dan juga Kyungsoo berteman sejak kecil sebelum aku pindah ke China. Tapi, hanya itu yang di beritahu, saat aku bilang rasnaya aneh bertemu Chanyeol hyung, Luhan hyung hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa suatu saat aku akan menemukan jawabannya.

End of Baekhyun POV

"wah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang jodoh ya? Tadi Chanyeol sekarang Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol daritadi" Kata Suho, sementara Baekhyun yang balik di tatap Chanyeol karena kata kata Suho segera sadar

"Eh? Wae?" Kata Baekhyun dengan tampang innocentnya

"aniya baekkie" kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan Suho yang merenggut karena ledekannya pada Baekhyun tidak berhasil.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Luhan

"Wae Lu?" Tanya Xiumin

"Yak! Chanyeol Yoda, Jongin hitam, dan kau Suho pendek kenapa kalian bisa di kantin sekarang? Kalian kan ada kelasnya Han seongsaenim" kata Luhan

"Tenang lah Lu hyung, Han seongsaenim hanya memberikan kami tugas karena Han seongsaenim ada rapat, dan tugas kami juga selesai, jadi kami mau makan dan bermain basket setelah itu" kata Jongin. Sementara Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Luhan sementara mereka semua melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir para siswa siswi kelas satu dan tiga berada di asrama sebelum libur natal. Dan karena kepala sekolah mereka sangt baik hati, maka jadwal pelajaran setelah makan siang akan di hapus. Jadi, seluruh siswa siswi bisa pulang hari ini setelah makan siang, atau packing barang barangnya untuk pulang besok.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mereka, mereka memang roommate, karena di asrama ini satu kamar terdiri dari dua orang. Sementara Luhan dan Xiumin adalah roommate begitu juga dengan Lay dan Tao. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan kembali ke rumahnya. Ayahnya, Park Yoochun akan menjemputnya, sementara Baekhyun akan kembali esok pagi, karena ia akan pulang ke rumahnya bersama Luhan, Tao dan Yixing.

"Baek, natal tahun ini, apa kau juga ikut Luhan hyung, Yixing hyung dan Taotao kembali ke China?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aniya soo, tahun rencananya kami akan merayakan natal dan tahun baru di rumahku, karena appa, eomma, dan Baekbom hyung tidak kembali tahun ini" kata Baekhyun dengan sedih.

"ah, sayang sekali, aku juga mau ikut Baek" kata Kyungsoo ikutan sedih.

"Ah, Baekkkkk, bagaimana kalau kalian menghinap saja di rumahku, kita rayakan bersama" kata Kyungsoo

"eum, ide bagus soo. Ah tapi natal nanti kami berniat merayakan natal di luar soo. Bagaimana saat malah tahun baru?" Kata Baekhyun

"Baiklah, ide bagus, kita rayakan tahun baru bersama" kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk,

"nah ayo kita rapihkan barang barang kita" Kata Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun masih berkeliaran di koridor asrama dengan baju piyama dan hoodie yang menutupi badan juga kepalanya Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur asrama, entah bagaimana dia lapar saat sedang menonton tv padahal tadi dia sudah makan malam bersama Luhan, Tao, Yixing dan Xiumin. Jadi dengan segenap keberanian, Baekhyun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur asrama untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat perutnya kenyang.

Saat berjalan di dekat persimpangan koridor di dekat dapur, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Dengat tangan yang keringat dingin dan langkah yang di percepat Baekhyun menuju dapur asrama dengan tergesa gesa, hingga saat dia memegang pintu masuk dapur, ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGG" Teriak Baekhyun, segera orang yang menepuk pundaknya menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya

"SSSSTTTT Baek, ini aku" kata orang tersebut. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan membesarkan matanya yang dihiasi eyeliner itu. Chanyeol, orang yang membekap Baekhyun segera melepas tangannya.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Kat Baekhyun

"maaf baek" Kata Chanyeol sambil menampakkan cengirannya, Baekhyun masuk ke dapur mengabaikan Park Chanyeol lagi.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun masuk kedalam dapur asrama

"aku lapar sekali yeol" Kata BAekhyun sambil melihat lihat dapur asrama

"kau mau memasak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi Baekhyun. BAekhyun mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik mentap Chanyeol sambil memegang sekotak telur

"Ya bisa lah, memang sih tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo tapi masih layak makan kok" Kata Baekhyun di akhiri dengan poutan imut di bibirnya.

DEG

Chanyeol terpana melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

'manis' batin Chanyeol

"Kau mau yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil sibuk mengambil mangkuk. Sadar yang di Tanya tidak menjawab, Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdia memandangnya. Seketika pipi Baekhyun memerah lalu segera berbalik untuk mengambil wajan.

Chanyeol tersadar saat Sehun dan Luhan muncul di belakangnya mengagetkan mereka

"WOAH CHANYEOLLIE BAEKKIE" Teriak Luhan

"jangan teriak teriak lu" Kata Sehun, sementara Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menyapa pasangan HunHan

"Anyyeong Lulu hyung annyeong hunnie, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sehunnie tiba tiba datang kekamarku dan menarikku kesini Baek, katanya dia kelaparan" Kata Luhan sambil mendekati Baekhyun. Dan seketika Luhan juga Baekhyun sibuk dengan telurnya yang akan dibuat omelet. Sementara dua pria tampan berstatus seme itu hanya duduk memandangi dua pria cantik itu.

"kemajuan,eoh?" kata Sehun

"aniya" Kata Chanyeol datar

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau juga mau omelet?" Tanya baekhyun

"ya baek, buatkan aku satu ya" Kata Chanyeol smentara Baekhyun mengangguk dengan imut dan membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Setelah itu hanya ada suara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang memasak.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun dan Luhan telah selesai memasak Omelet nya dan terhidang empat piring omelet di atas meja

"Selamat makan" Kata Bakehyun, lalu Baekhyun memulai makannay terlebih dahulu, sementara Sehun memandang takjub Baekhyun

"seperti tidak pernah makan sebulan saja" Kata Sehun menyindir Baekhyun dan dihadiahi jitakan juga injakan kaki dari Luhan dan Chanyeol

"Sehunna jahat sekali, aku kan lapar" Kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Jangan dengarkan si cadel ini Baek" Kata Chanyeol

"Iya Baekkie jangan dengarkan Sehunie, biasnaya juga Sehunnie kalau kelaparan makannya juga brutal kok" kata Luhan sementara Sehun mendecih.

Tidak berapa lama empat orang itu sudah selesai makan dan dalam perjalanan kembali menuju ke kamar masing masing.

"Baiklah baek, sampai jumpa besok pagi, jangan telat bangun ya" kata Luhan

"nde hyung, sampai jumpa selamat malam" Kata Baekhyun,

"selamat malam hyung" kata Sehun

"selamat malam juga, Chanyeol, Baekkie" Kata Luhan. Lalu Sehun dan Luhan menuju ke kamarnya di koridor barat meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kamarnya memang berada di koridor timur.

"kajja Baek aku antar ke kamar" Kata Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun secara tidak sadar. Baekhyun yang tangannya di gandeng Chanyeol, mulai memerah pipinya dan ebrjalan sambil menunduk.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum juga melepaskan gandengannya

"baiklah, eh? Ada apa baek?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan pada Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan pipi memerah

"err itu Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun gugup sambil melihat ke tangannya yang di gandeng Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunduk dan segea melepaskan gandengannya

"ah maaf baek" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup

"ah tidak apa apa yeol" Kata Baekhyun

"Baiklah, masuklah Baek sudah malam" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol yang Baekhyun langsung.

Dan entah bagaimana tahu tahu saja bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Saat Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibirnya, Baekhyun sadar dan melepaskan ciumannya lalu langsung berojigi

"selamat malam yeol" Katanya dan segera masuk ke kamarmnya. Sementara Chanyeol yang sedikit terkjeut menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum tampan lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri menyandar di pintu dan mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja di lumat Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun tambah memerah lalu dia menuju kasurnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sambil heboh

"KYAAAA EOMMA, LULU HYUNG, SOO-YAAA CHANYEOL MENCIUMKU" katanya sambil berguling guling di dalam selimut.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

REMEMBER ME

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun sedang menuju lobi asrama dengan koper besar di bawanya. Hari ini dia akan kembali ke rumahnya bersama Luhan, Yixing dan Tao. Xiumin bilang, dia akan menyusul berkumpul bersama mereka saat malam tahun baru di rumah Park bersaudara.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang ada di lobby asrama menunggu Luhan, Yixing dan Tao. Kris akan mengantar Tao ke rumah Baekhyun tapi sebelumnya Tao akan pergi bersama Kris ke Myeondong untuk membeli hadiah natal untuk keponakan Kris yang akan datang ke Korea saat natal. Yixing akan bertemu calon mertuanya dahulu bersama Suho sebelum kerumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan yang harusnya bertemu dengannibu Sehun di undur karena akan mengantar Baekkie karena Baekkie menolak di jemput oleh supir keluarganya. Akhirnya HunHan yang akan mengantar Baekhyun dan pertemuan Luhan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh akan di pending.

Baekhyun mengeluh dan menghela nafas panjang.

"ish lama sekali sih mereka" kata Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengirimi Luhan pesan

"Baekkie-yaaaaa~~~" Kata Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun, Tao, Kris, Yixing, Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Hyungieee lama sekali. Aku sampai mengantuk" Kata Baekhyun

" ini masih pagi baek, bisa bisanya kau masih mengantuk, menagnya kau tidak mandi?" Kata Luhan lagi sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Baekhyun

"aniya hyung aku sudah mandi" kata baekhyun

"baiklah, aku dan yixing harus pergi menjemput orangtuaku dulu" kata Suho sambil menggandeng Yixing

"Kami pergi duluan ya" Kata Yixing

"Baiklah ge" Kata Baekhyun

"Kami juga kalau begitu kami akan sarapan dahulu lalu pergi mencari kadi" Kata Kris sambil menggandeng Tao

"ya ya ya kalian pergilah," Kata Baekhyun lagi. Setelah dua pasangan itu pergi, Luhan menatap Baekkie dengan puppy eyesnya

"Baekkie-yaaaa bagaimana kalau Baekkie ikut ke rumah Sehunnie dulu bertemu bibi Oh dan paman Oh?" Tanya Luhan

"aniya hyungiee.. aku mengantuk sekali" kata Bakehyun

"hyung pergi saja dengan Sehun, aku akan kembali sendiri. Besok aku baru akan pergi kerumah Sehun" kata Baekhyun

"ah ayolah Baekkie" kata Luhan lagi

"aku saja yang akan menganta Baekkie, hyung" Kata Chanyeol

"eh?" Kata Luhan dan baekhyun berbarengan.

"bukannya luhan hyung takut kalau Baekkie pulang dengan bis? Aku akan mengantar Baekkie dan Luhan hyung bisa ke rumah Sehun dulu untuk bertemu bibi Oh dan paman Oh" kata Chanyeol

"ah baiklah, gomawo yeol" Kata Sehun dan segera menarik Luhan dan kopernya setelah mengerti kode dari Chanyeol

"eh?" kata Baekhyun

"kajja baek" Kata Chanyeol sambil membawa koper Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengikuto chanyeol menuju parkiran dengan pipi yang merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remember me

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mulai mengoceh di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah keluarga Sehun

"sehunie ish kenapa main seenaknya saja sih menarik lulu" Kata luhan

"tadi itu chanyeol memberikan kode Lu" Kata Sehun

"kode apa sih?" Kata Luhan

"makanya lu dilihat jika seseorang berbicara" Kata Sehun

"lulu lihat hunnie. Lulu hanya kaget saja" Kata Luhan.

"kaget kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun

"kaget saja mengapa Chanyeol tiba tiba mau mengantar Baekkie" Kata Luhan

"tentu saja Lu, itu adalah plan Chanyeol" kata Sehun

"Plan apa Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan

"plan membuat Baekkie mengingat Chanyeol lagi" kata Sehun

"whoaaa akhirnya. Jadi si yoda itu mau membuat Baekhyun kembali lagi? Jadi nanti kita bisa melihat Baekhyun yang anarkis lagi ya" kata Luhan

"ck, dasar luluku aneh sekali"K ata Sehunm

"kok aneh sih sehunie" kata Luhan

"kenapa kamu senang kalau Baekhyun jadi anrkis lu?" kata Sehun

"tentu saja. Baekhyun yang anarkis dan meledak ledak itu lebih asyik sehunie daripada baekhyun yang jadi agak pendiam" kata Luhan

"tapi , belakangan ini baekhyun sudah mulai kembali kan lu?" kata Sehun

"Iya hunnie, ah senangnya, tapi beberapa hari ini baekkie suka sekali bilang bahwa sakit kepala, apa mungkin baekkie sudah mulai ingat yah sehunnie?" Tanya luhan

"mungkin saja lu. Sudahlah kita percayakan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remember Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Audi milik Chanyeol sedang menuju keluar halaman sekolah mereka

"Kau sudah sarapan Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol"

"Eum, belom yeol." Kata Baekhyun

"yeollie" kata Chanyeol

"hah?" Tanya baekhyun bingung

"Rasanya aneh kalau Baekkie memanggilku Yeol, padahala semalam baekkie memanggilkun Chanyeollie. Mengapa tidak panggil aku seperti semalam saja atau Yeollie?" kata Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun menunduk dan berblushing ria

"ah, nde y-yeollie" kata baekhyun

"nah begitu lebih baik" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"apa kau lapar baek?" Tanya chanyeol. Sementara baekhyun mengangguk kecil ketika chanyeol meliriknya,

"baiklah mari kita sarapan dahulu sebelum mengantarkan tuan muda byun yang cantik ini kembali ke istananya" Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa sementara Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku tampan yeollie" kata Baekhyun

"tapi aku lebih tampan dari baekkie" kata Chanyeol. Sementara baekkie makin mempoutkan bibirnya

D'Pancious, 09:25

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki restaurant yang mereka jadikan tempat untuk mereka sarapan sambil sesekali bercanda. Mereka menuju meja di pojok dekat jendela.

"silahkan mau pesan apa" kata sang pelayan

"satu susu strawberry dan satu pancake strawberry , satu susu pisang dan satu pancake pisang" kata chanyeol. Lalu pelayan itu mencatat pesanan chanyeol dan pergi

"woahh, yeollie tau kesukaanm baekkie?" Tanya Baekhyun

"ingat kita pernah kenal kan Baek sebelum ini" Kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun intens.

"ah, iya" kata Baekhyun sambil terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Chanyeol POV

Ah sial, Byun Baekhyun. Mengapa dia sangat mempesona sperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan 'baekkie, ayolah ingat aku aku park chanyeol! Kita pernah berjanji untuk menikah ayo kita lulus dan menikah atau kita bertunangan saja dulu' ah sial

Baekkie-ya apa kamu juga mencintaiku ? aku sangat mencintaimu Baek. Rasanya aku ingin menculikmu dan menyekap di kamarku berdua saja denganku" Kata Chanyeol

END CHANYEOL POV

"eum, kurasa ini akan jadi brunch yeollie" kata Baekhyun mulai mencairkan suasana

"ya, maaf harusnya kita mencari restaurant sekalian makan saja" kata Chanyeol

"ah tidak apa yeollie" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Tak lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka hanya makan dalam hening.

Di tengah tengah waktu mereka makan, tiba tiba chanyeol terdiam dan menatap baekhyun

"eh? Ada apa Yeollie?" Tanya Baekkie saat merasa Chanyeol melihatnya dengan intens. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kea rah bibir bawah Baekhyun

"dasar tuan muda byun makan saja masih berantakan padahal sudah SMA" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap strawberry cream yang ada di antara pipi dan bibir baekhyun

"ah. Mianhae"kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil mundur dan mengambil tissue mengelap bibirnya hingga pipinya.

D'Pancious 10:20

Baekhyun masih menikmati susunya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang membalas pesan adiknya, Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menanyakan kemana kakaknya itu.

"sudah habis yeollie, ayo pulang" Kata Chanyeol

"ah baiklah baek" kata Chanyeol, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kasir, saat Baekhyun akan membayar bagiannya, Chanyeol sudah keburu membayar bagian Baekhyun. Akhirnya dengam terpaksa Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol yang membayar makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remember me

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Baekhyun.

"gomawo chanyeollie atas traktirannya dan sudah mengantar baekkie sampai di rumah"Kata Baekhyun

"gwaenchana Baek" kata Chanyeol . saat Baekhyun akan membuka pintu, Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun

"baek" kata Chanyeol

"iya yeollie?" Tanya Baekkie

"Apa sedikitpun tidak pernah ingat tentangku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk

"mianhae yeollie" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk dan berkata lirih

Chanyeol memasang wajah kecewa. Dia merasakan bahwa perjuangannya akan semakin berat apalagi Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, dan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun juga mencintainya atau tidak. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya.

"masuklah baek, istirahat dan nyalakan pemanas ruangan" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, lalu turun membuka pintu untuk Bakehyun dan mengambil koper Baekhyun lalu di berikan kepada maidnya.

"Gomawo yeollie" Kata Baekhyun

"tak masalah baek" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangi mobil Chanyeol yang keluar dengan statapan sedihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya besar Park, Nyonya besar Byun, Byun Baekbom, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao, Suho, Lay, Chen, dan Xiumin sedang berbicara via video call. Jadi teman teman Baekhyun itu berkumpul di ruang rapat yang ada di hotel milik Suho, sedangkan mereka berbiara dengan Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun dan Byun Baekbom melalui video call

"jadi, Baekkie-ku masih belum mengingat chanyeollie ya?" Tanya Nyonya besar Park

"belum eomma, hyung lama sekali eomma" Kata Kyungsoo

"hah, dasar payah" kata Nyonya besar Park lagi

"kalau begitu ahjumma kita laksanakan saja plan A kita" kata Suho

"apa tidak terlalu cepat myeonnie?" Tanya Yixing

"benar kata Suho" kata Kris

"Kalau begini akan susah membuat mereka cepat cepat bersatu. Chanyeol terlalu lambat bahkan dia bru mulai setelah sekian lama bertemu baekhyun" kata Kris. Sementara yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk

"payah sekali si park dobi itu" kata Baekbom

"baekbom" tegur Nyonya besar Byun

"sudahlah haha benar kata Baekbom, Chanyeol , memang payah, padahal kami sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat mereka bersatu" kata nyonya besar Park

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saat tahun baru tadi kita jalankan rencana kita" kata Nyonya besar byun

"baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kwangmin dan Daehyun" kata nyonya Park sambil bersmirk ria diikuti seluruh orang di ruangan itu

'siap siap Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun' batin mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/U : apakah yang direncanakan sekelompokn makhluk makhluk berdosa itu/? Jeng jeng… ini chap dua nya. Maafkan diriku jika masih banyak typonya, saya sudah berusaha mengurangi typo dan mengecek ke typoan saya. Saya memang master of typo /? /plakk/ oke mohon RnR nya ya semuaa~~

Mau bales Review yang tak bisa dib alas via PM

Tanpanama : ChanBaek shipper juga? Wah sama haha.. gomawo Reviewnya yaaa ^^ saksikan chapter chapter berikutnya

Revarere02 : Gomawo buat kritiknya ^^ maafkan diriku ini memang diketik ketika mepet dengan ngetik rangkuman agama tentang manusia juga cinta kasih jadi salah ketik. Dan maafkan typonya, saya memang master of typo /plakk/ saya akan berusaha mengurangi ke-typoan saya dan lebih hati hati lagi ^^ gomawo~~ *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

ChanBaek

.

.

.

.

Remember Me

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan tanggal 31 Desember. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul di rumah keluarga Park. Pasangan KrisTao tidak bisa ikut karena eomma Kris datang dan Kris sedang menjadi tukang pengangkut belanja dadakan untuk sang eomma dan Tao. Pasangan SuLay sedang sibuk dengan nyonya besar Kim yang menggoda Yixing yang pelupa sehingga Yixing tidak bisa hadir. Sedangkan psangan ChenMin sedang pergi bersama keluarga Chen ke Maldives karena kakak Chen mentraktir keluarganya dan juga Chen ke Sehun dan Luhan sedang menjemput Kwangmin dan Daehyun di bandara. Jadilah sekarang hanya 3 pasang yang hadir dan di tambah nyonya Park ah dan jangan lupakan aka nada dua orang yang akan menjadi kejutan mala mini yang akan membuat Chanyeol panas.

"Nah sebentar ya kita tunggu Luhan, Sehun dan tiga tamu lagi" Kata nyonya Park.

"eomonim" panggil Baekhyun

"nde baekkie" Kata nyonya Park.

"Kyungsoo bilang, Daehyun dan Kwangmin akan kesini?" kata Baekkie

"ne Baekkie" kata Nyonya Park

"woah asiknya hehe baekkie rindu sekali denga Daehyunie dan Kwangmin" kata Baekkie sambil tersenyum

"wah wah ada yang merindukanku ya?" kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk.

"Daehyunnieeeee~~~" teriak Baekhyun lalu Baekhyun segera menghampiri Daehyun

"Baekkieya bogoshipeo" Kata Daehyun

"Kwangmin juga kangen Baekkie" kata Kwangmin

"Kwangmin-ah~~ Baekkie juga rindu" kata Baekhyun juga memeluk Kwangmin. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum maklum, kecuali Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan tersenyum karena yang muncul di depannya itu adalah Daehyun. Jung Daehyun, namja yang nekasir dengan Baekhyun dari dulu, dan menurut yang dia dengar dari Sehun, Daehyun susah untuk move on dari Baekhyun, dan mereka dulu hampir menjadi kekasih. Chanyeol yang kesal dengan pemandangan disana segera pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya, sementara yang lain menyeringai melihat Chanyeol yang pergi dari sana.

"wah wah baekkie tidak kangen denganku yaa?" kata sebuah suara lagi

"Yo Youngjae" Kata Baekhyun

"Yak namaku Yoo Youngjae bukan Yo Youngjae!" Kata Youngjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"AAA, Youngjae ya mianhaeee~~~" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Youngjae

"Sudah sudah ayo kita mulai acaranya" Kata nyonya Park. Lalu mereka pergi ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park.

"EH? Chanyeolie eoddi?" Kata Baekhyun sambil melihat kesekeliling

"Molla Baek coba kau lihat di kamarnya" Kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akhirnya pergi menuju kamar Chanyeol

Saat melewati lorong menuju kamar Chanyeol, baekhyun melewati sebuah meja yang terdapat foto foto Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga keluarga besar Park. Di satu frame sebelah kanan, Baekhyun menemukan foto kecilnya dengan seorang anak kecil. Baekhyun menatap foto itu lama. Tiba tiba kepala Baekhyun mulai terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai samar

"Baek" panggil sebuah suara di samping kiri baekhyun, baekhyun menengok ke kiri dan dengan samar melihat Chanyeol

"C-Chan" kata kata Baekhyun terputus karena Baekhyun keburu tumbang karena sakit kepala, untung saja Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun dan meletakkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang di kamarnya lalu menghubungi yang lain memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun Pingsan.

Baekhyun Side's

 _Baekhyun berjalan di tumpukkan salju di pinggir sebuah taman. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam taman dan berjalan pelan menuju lima orang anak yang sedang bermain disana, 2 orang anak laki laki tampan yang lebih tinggi dari 3 orang anak laki laki lainnya yang juga memiliki wajah manis._

" _ah kyungie kesal" kata seorang anak kecil yang memiliki wajah imut dan mata belo_

" _Wae kyungie?" Kata anak kecil yang memiliki mata indah seperti rusa_

" _Sehunnie dan Luhan hyung selalu bermain berdua, Chanyeol hyung juga selalu bermain dengan Baekkie, tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan Kyungie" kata anak yang bernama Kyungie sambil menahan tangis. Anak kecil lain yang memiliki wajah imut dan mata sipit menghampiri Kyungie dan menatap Kyungie dengan sedih_

" _Kyungie, mianhae ne, Baekkie mengambil Chanyeol hyung dari Baekkie ya?" kata anak imut tadi, Baekhyun_

" _EH?" kata Kyungi bingung, karena sekarang Baekhyun memandang Kyungie dengan mata berair_

" _Aniya Baekkie aniya, kyungie hanya merasa kesepian karena kalian suka bermain bersama. Padahal sehunnie lebih kecil dari kita" Kata Kyungi_

" _Kyungi" kata Baekkie sedih, lalu Kyungie dan Baekkie juga Luhan, anak bermata rusa tadi saling berpelukan. Sementara dua anak lainnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya melihat tiga namja itu berpelukan. Baekhyun besar yang memndang kejadian itu hanya terdiam, lalu matanya beralih menatap namja yang cukup tinggi di seusianya yang sedang memandang acara berpelukan itu._

" _Chanyeol" bisiknya lirih, dan tiba tiba saja, anak yang tadi ia pandangi melihat ke arahnya, dan seketika gelap bagi Baekhyun_

END Baekhyun side

Penghuni rumah keluarga Park saat ini memandang khawathir Baekhyun, sebagian tadi melanjutkan memanggang daging di halaman belakang dan sebagian ikut menunggui Baekhyun, sudah 3 jam lebih Baekhyun belum juga sadar dan sudah 1,5 jam dokter pribadi keluarga Park memeriksa Baekhyun. Kata dokter pribadi keluarga Park, Baekhyun hanya mengalami kejutan mungkin karena dia mulai mengingat sesuatu tentang foto yang ia lihat. Semua hanya mendesah nafas lega, namun sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga sadar tentu saja mereka khawathir termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sedari tadi. Dokter Jang bilang, jika Baekhyun belum sadar lebih dari 5 jam, berarti Baekhyun harus di bawa ke rumah sakit karena dokter jang takut Baekhyun mengalami shock otak.

.

.

.

..

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi, Baekhyun mulai sadar, Baekhyun membuka matanya sambil memandang sekeliling. Dia meras aneh, karena ini bukan kamarnya, saat akan menggerakkan tangannya, tangannya tertahan sesuatu. Tangan chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol yang menahan tangan Baekhyun, karena sedaritadi CHanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa ada pergerakan segera bangun dan membulatkan matanya sambil langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"Baekkie sudah sadar?" kata Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam merasakan pelukan hangat Chanyeol

"Yeol-lie" kata Baekkie lirih. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Baekhyun

"ne baekkie? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol panik. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"maafkan aku, pasti semua orang repot" kata baekhyun lirih

"aniya baek, tenang saja okay? Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"dulu" kata Baekhyun sejenak. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun khawathir

"Kita, aku, kau, sehun, luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo pernah membuat Kyungsoo sedih? Kita membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak punya teman?" Tanya Baekhyun

"ya" kata chanyeol pelan, lalu tak lama ia tersenyum senang

"Baekkie kau sudah ingat semuanya?" kata Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan membuat senyum Chanyeol menghilang.

"mian" kata Baekhyun lirih dan kali ini akan mulai menangis

"Taka pa Baek" Kata Chanyeol lagi sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun kali ini.

"tidurlah baek, sudah jam 3 pagi" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sedih.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu hari ini yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjangnya, tiduran di samping Baekhyun, menyelimuti mereka dan memeluk Baekhyun. Entah kenapa tiba tiba Chanyeol berani melakukan itu.

"jalja Baekkie" kata Chanyeol

"jalja chanyeollie" kata Baekkie

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/U: maafkan saya karena chapter ini singkat T.T tiba tiba saya hilang ide dan sudah mau deket ujian semester dan lagi banyak tugas dari dosen dosen killer *hiks. Baiklah, saya minta RnR nya yaaa,, nanti habis tugasnya selesai, saya usahakan update cerita sebelum UAS ^^

Balesan Review yang ga bisa di bales lewat PM:

Restikadena: wahhh, fanfic saya tersembunyikah? T.T terima kasih reviewnya ^^ iya nih, belakangan ini buntu cerita ini malah punya banyak ide buat ide ide oneshoot *hiks gomawo untuk sarannya hehe ^^

Destiny143 : hallo ^^hehe terima kasih reviewnya ^^ maafkan ketypoan saya ^^ hiks.


	4. Chapter 4

Semester baru sudah mulai kembali di Sapphire International School. Daehyun, Youngjae dan Kwangmin akan masuk di kelas Baekhyun sebagai pertukaran pelajaran menggantikan Jung Ji Hyun, Lee Seo Rind an Kim Nam Joo. Baekhyun tentu saja senang mendengar berita itu, bahkan setelah menarh koper dan merapihkan barangnya Baekhyun membantu Daehyun, Youngjae dan Kwangmin merapihkan barangnya dan mengajak mereka jalan jalan keliling wilayah sekolah dan asrama. Chanyeol yang niatnya ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan bersama di dapur –walau berakhir baekhyun yang akan masak nantinya- membatalkan niatnya. Moodnya langsung hancur melihatnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol berakhir di dapur asrama sendirian sambil memakan omelet buatan Kyungsoo

"Yo Chan" Panggil Sehun dan Kris yang berjalan menuju kea rah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya sekilas dan melanjutkan memakan omeletnya

"kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"dia sedang patah hati karena baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Daehyun" Kata Kris sambil membeli kopi di vending machine

"haha.. kasihan sekali" Kata Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam

"Hyung, aku punya cara" kata Sehun

"apa?" Tanya Kris yang duduk di samping Sehun sambil memberikan Sehun kopi juga

"Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hyung mulai menjemput Baekkie hyung setiap pagi ketika mau sarapan?" Tanya Sehun

"So bad" kata Kris

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun

"Baekhyun pasti akan bilang mau menunggu Kyungsoo" kata Kris. Sehun mengangguk

"sepertinya susah sekali. Baekhyun hyung kan sangat care" kata Jongin yang tiba tiba muncul dengan Suho dan Chen

"Kalian semua diamlah" kata Chanyeol sambil menelungkupan kepalanya di tangannnya. Sementara mereka hanya ber smirk ria memandang Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil melihat album foto yang berisi fotonya dengan chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo ketika kecil. Kyungsoo hanya memandang Baekhyun sedih

"baekkie, apa kau tidak mengingat apapun masa lalumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam dan menggeleng, matanya menampakkan kesedihan ketika melihat foto CHanyeol dan dirinya ketika kecil. Ketika melihat foto berikutnya dimana Chanyeol kecil mencium pipinya ketika masih kecil, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya mulai sakit.

"Baekkie waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo panic sambil menghampiri Baekhyun

"Akhhh appo appo hiks" tangis Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang panic segera saja menelepon Chanyeol sambil menangis. setelah menelepon Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menangis dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hiks hiks baekkie" tangisnya. Sementara Baekhyun menggengam tangan Kyungsoo kuat

"Hiks aaakkkhhh CHannieeeee appooo" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat

BRAKKK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kasar dan amsuk diikuti Sehun, Jongin dan Kris.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyungsoo sedikit histeris. Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggantikan tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam Baekhyun

"Baekkie, ada apa? Apanya yang sakit sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hiks channie channie appo hiks hiks" tangis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kuat dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, sambil menenangkan Baekhyun. Tak lama Baekhyu terdiam dan mulai teang bahkan matanya tertutup. Kris segera memeriksa Baekhyun.

"sepertinya Baekhyun lelah menahan sakit di kepalanya dan sekarang dia tertidur. Biarkan dia istirahat" kat Kris. CHanyeol tetap memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih

"Sebenarnya ada apa Soo?" Tanya Jongin

"Hiks saat Baekkie melihat foto Channie hyung mencium Baekkie waktu kecil, tiba tiba Baekkie menangis lalu kepalanya sakit hiks lalu terus terus memanggil nama Channie hyung" kata Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Jongin segera menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"apa tidak ada harapan Baekhyun mengingatku lagi hyung?" Tanya CHanyeol lirih. Kris yang merasa paling tua disana dan merasa Chanyeol berbicara padanya segera menanggapi CHanyeol

"Tenanglah yeol" KAta Kris sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol

"semua akan baik baik saja" kata Kris.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun side

 _Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti feelingnya menuju ke tulisan terminal dua di sebelah kanan, matanya menatap seorang anak kecil yang dia ketahui dirnya ketika kecil dan seorang anak kecil lainnya yang dia ketahui adalah Chanyeol kecil, juga dua pasang orang tua yangsudah pasti adlaah nyonya dan tuan byun juga nyonya dan tuan Park, dan satu lagi seorang anak laki laki yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun yang dia kenali sebagai kakaknya Byun baekbom, dan seorang anak laki laki seumuran dengannya waktu kecil yang berada di gendongan tuan park._

" _Byun eomma, kenapa baekkie harus ikut sih? Channie kan kesepian" kata Chanyeol_

" _mianhae channie, baekkie kan masih kecil baekkie pasti tidak bisa jauh jauh dari kami" kata nyonya byun. Sementara baekhyun kecil mengangguk lucu._

" _Ne benar channie, nanti baekkie kangen eomma, appa dan Baekbom hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppynya_

" _Memangnya Baekkie nanti tidak rindu channie?" Tanya Chanyeol_

" _tentu saja baekkie rindu. " kata Baekkie sambil menatap Chanyeol sedih_

" _Kalau begitu baekkie jangan pindah" Kata Chanyeol_

" _Tapi baekkie tidak mau jauh dari eomma, appa dan baekbom hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk kaki Tuan Byun dan memandang Chanyeol dengan airmata yang menggenang_

" _Baekkie jahat ! channie benci Baekkie" Kata Chanyeol_

 _Kyungsoo hanya memandang dengan mata bulatnya dan Baekbom memutar bolamatanya malas. Baekbom memang geregetan melihat adiknya dan tetangganya yang bertelinga peri itu. Akhirnya Baekbom menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu menyatukan kelingking dan jempol Baekhyun juga Chanyeol_

" _dengar ya dengan begini Baekkie dan Channie sudah berjanji tidak boleh saling melupakan" kata Baekbom. Baekhyun menatap Baekbom, tangannya dan Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol_

" _aku mau menikah dengan baekkie hyung" Kata Chanyeol. Orang tua disana tertawa skeetika mendengar kata kata chanyeol, daritdi mereka hanya memandangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berinteraksi sebelum mereka berpisah. Baekbom mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandag Chanyeol jengah_

" _Baiklah baik, nanti setalah besar kalian harus menikah. Itu janji ya. Kalau salah satu dari kalian berbohong apalagi chanyeol, akan kena sanksinya" kata Baekbom. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan. Baekbom tersenyum dan mengacak rambut mereka berdua, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Nyonya byun dan nyonya Park memberikan dua jempol untuk Baekbom sementara Baekbom hanya nyengir._

 _Baekhyun dewasa yang melihat kejadian tadi terdiam._

" _Channie" panggilnya pellan dan lirih. Chanyeol kecil yang ia lihat mengalihkan kepalanya kea rah Baekhyun dewasa dan tersenyum lima jari menatap Baekhyun_

 _DEG_

" _Channie" panggilnya lirih_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

A/U: hallo saya kembalii.. hiks mau ujian semua ide ide saya terbang, dan mampet ketutup sama materi materi ujian hiks.. maafkan saya. Saya usahakan update lagi sebelum ujian minggu depan^^

Terima kasih juga review, dan favoritnya hehe

Oh iya saya ikut lomba dari CIC di baca ya terus mohon reviewnya juga fav nya hehe

www fanfiction net/s/11282763/1/Destiny

yang spasinya di hapus diganti titik aja ya

terima kasihhhh ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu sejak kejadian Baekhyun melihat foto Chanyeol kecil menciumnya ketika kecil, Baekhyun semakin dekat saja dengan Daehyun. Dan selama 2 minggu juga Chanyeol uring uringan. Baekhyun enggan menemui Chanyeol. Ketika mereka akan berpapasan maka Baekhyun akan mengambil jalan yang memutar. Dan hal ini cukup membuat Chanyeol gerah. Baekhyun menghindarinya ditambah Daehyun makin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Hell. Rasnaya Chanyeol ingin memotong bibir Daehyun yang tebal –seksi- itu.

Hari ini akan ada rolling kamar asrama. Jadi semua murid di kumpulkan di aula besar dan mengambil nomor. Akan ada dua murid yang mengambil nomor yang sama yang akan menjadi teman sekamar selama 1 semester ini. Sebelumnya, tidak ada rolling kamar di sekolah ini. Ini hanya akal akalan nyonya park di bantu dengan ide ide dari teman teman putranya. Dan bingo. Sesuai dengan rencana mereka, Baekhyun akan satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Tapi,

"Kyung ayo kita tukaran kaamr. Aku tidak mau di kaamr yang ini" kata Baekhyun

"kenapa memangnya baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Chanyeol hyung" Kata Baekhyun

"Eh? Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya pokoknya tidak mau saja kyungieee~~~ jebal ne?" Kata Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya

"andweeee…. Baekkie aku sekamar dengan Jongin, baekkie tau kan kalau aku suka sekali dengan jongin hyunggg~~" Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam. Kalau sudah begini Baekhyun tidak dapat memaksa kyungsoo, tidak mungkin juga meminta Luhan, karena Luhan sekamar dengan Sehun sebentar lagi Luhan lulus.

"huft baiklah" kata Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

REMEMBER ME

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Baekhyun menjauhi Kyungsoo, Luhan dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun hanya bermain dengan Kwangmin, Daehyun dan Youngjae. Kontan saja Luhan dan yang lain pusing karena rencana mereka batal. Baekhyun dalam mode ngambek karena Luhan dan yang lainnya tidak mau tukeran kamar, padahal Daehyun juga tidak mau tukeran kamar dengan Baekhyun tapi Baehyun tetap saja mau bermain dengan Daehyun. Hari ini Luhan, Sehun dan yang lain kecuali Kwangmin, Daehyun, Youngjae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berkmpul di ruang dance.

"Huwaaa bagaimana iniiiiiiiiiii?" Keluh Luhan

"masa rencana kita gagal sih?" Tanya Tao lesu

"Kalau seperti ini semacam percuma mereka satu kamar. Kalau tidak Baekhyun yang balik malam hari, ya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya berbicara dengan kita seadanya. Dan hanya bermain dengan Daehyun, Youngjae dan Kwangmin." Kata Minseok lesu. Semua yang disana terdiam.

"Kenapa sih kita tidak memancing Baekhyun hyung saja?" Kata Tao lagi. Semua menatap tao

"Iya kita pancing Baekhyun hyung inget lagi sama Chanyeol hyung, nanti kalau misalkan Baekhyun hyung sakit kepala lagi kita bisa panggil dokter kan buat Tanya bagaimana? Nah kalau Baekhyun hyung tidak sakit kepala, kita lanjutkan saja. " kata Tao. Semua disana mencerna perkataan Tao

"kemarin saat aku dan Joonmyeon dari ruang kepala sekolah, kami mendengar Baekhyun menangis dan menyebut nama Chanyeol sambil menepuk dadanya" kata Lay

"tadinya kami ingin menghampiri tapi Baekhyun keburu pergi" kata Joonmyeon

"kalau begitu kita harus memberitahu Daehyun dan yang lainnya." Kata Luhan

"ah, ngomong ngomong, kalian tahu Yook Sungjae?" Tanya Sehun

"Sungjae yang dulu suka sama Baekkie ya?" kata luhan

"Yang suka ngikutin Baekkie waktu di China?" kata Lay

"Yang kayak budaknya Baekkie hyung?" kata Tao. Sehun mengangguk atas semua jawaban mereka

"ah, aku tahu apa yang mau kau sampaikan hun, aku juga mendengar beritanya dari Kevin" Kata Kris. Semua menatap Sehun dan Kris bingung

"Kami dengar, Sungjae sudah kembali dari Amerika. Dan terakhir kali, mata mata bodyguard milik Baekbom hyung memberi laporan ada yang mengawasi Baekkie dan ternyata itu adalah orang suruhan Sungjae" kata Kris

"MWOYA?" jerit para uke disana

"dia masih suka sama baekkie setelah sekian lama? Tidak tergoda dengan namja dan yeoja disana?" kata Chen.

"dan katanya dia akan masuk kesini, itu yang aku dengar dari kepala sekolah" kata Suho

"M-mwoya?" jerit Luhan

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Luhan lagi

"mungkin apa yang dibilang Tao tadi benar. Suho hyung bisa mencari tahu kapan si Sungjae itu kembali dan kita bisa memulai rencana Tao secepatnya sebelum si Sungjae Sungjae itu datang" Kata Jongin

"Sungjae nugu?" kata Kyungsoo

"Dia itu orang Korea asli tapi appa nya ada perusahaan IT di China. Cabangnya sih. Dan Sungjae disana karena saat itu kan kita masih kecil dan akhirnya dia ikut orang tuanya ke China. Dia suka pindah pindah sekolah" kata Lay. Kyungsoo mengangguk

"dia itu suka sekali menempeli Baekkie hyung. Setiap pagi Baekkie hyung dikasih susu strawberry kesukaan Baekkie hyung, kadang susu strawberry yang harganya mahal itu loh. Kalau jam makan siang dia bawa banya bekal dan hanya membagi baekkie hyung" kata Tao sambil mengingat ingat.

"dia sombong sekali. Dulu dia suka sekali mendominasi Baekkie, kalau Baekkie sedang bermain dengan kami, dia ikut ikutan dan kadang mencari perhatian Baekhyun" kata Luhan

"ku dengar dari Kyuhyun hyung, Kyuhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung bertemu dia di olimpiade matematika di swiss. Katanya dia sih menyogok jurinya agar dia menang. Kyuhyun hyung bilang, dia mendengar salah satu panitia bilang, test tertulisnya saja paling rendah. Matematikanya tidak bagus tapi bahasa inggrisnya cukup bagus" kat Sehun

"woah kyuhyun hyung dan changmin hyung lomba sampai ke swiss?" Tanya Chen. Sehun mengangguk

"tapi buat apa dia kembali ke korea?" Tanya Xiumin, yang lain menggeleng.

"ngomong ngomong, masalah sungjae ini, apa kita perlu beritahu chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin. Belum sempat yang lain menjawab, suara bass yang tak asing bagi mereka terdengar

"Beritahu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol si pemilik suara

"ah ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol kau mengagetkan kami" kata Luhan

"hyung, kepo" Kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan duduk di samping kris

"tentu saja aku kepo karena aku tahu kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" kata Chanyeol

"jadi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Akhirnya dengar berat hati, Kris dan Suho menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol masalah Sungjae. Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan kata kata Suho dan Kris.

"aaahhhh.. belum selesai dengan si Daehyun itu bisa bisanya muncul satu lagi" kata Chanyeol.

"mungkin Baekhyun tidak berjodoh denganmu" kata Chen.

"ya. Mungkin" kata Chanyeol lirih sementara semua memandangi Chen dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

.

.

Remember me

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan bola basket di kamarnya, dia memutar mutarkan bola basket itu, niatnya ia ingin makan malam, tapi teman temannya sudah menghilang entah kemana, dia terlalu malas untuk makan sendiri di kantin atau pantry karena masih jam makan malam, nanti pasti ada satu atau dua namja berstatus uke atau yeoja yang menggodanya, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Chanyeol mendesah, perutnya sudah berdemo meminta makan. Tidak mungkin dia menunggu malam sampai pantry atau kantin sepi agar ia bisa makan.

CKLEK

Pintuu kamar Chanyeol terbuka membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya

"baru pulang BAek?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang ternyata baru masuk

"ah hyung, ne hyung, tadi Jung ssaem menahan kami lama sekali" kata Baekhyun sambil tiduran di kasurnya

"Lelah ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk

"sangat hyungggg.. aku haus, lapar dan gerah sekali" kata Baekhyun

"kau belum makan malam baek?" Tanya Chanyeol

"belum hyung, setelah latihan aku langsung kembali kesini" kata baekhyun

"mau makan bersama Baek? Aku juga belum makna malam dan malas sekali rasanya kalau makan sendirian" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan keliatan berfikir sejenak.

"baiklah hyung tapi tunggu aku mandi dulu ya" kata Baekhyun

"iya baek" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang

'akhinya ada juga waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun tanpa pengganggu' batin Chanyeol

Ya ya ya baiklah biarkan tuan muda Park menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun sebelum, rival sebenarnya datang dan membuatnya juga teman temannya repot

TBC

A/U: hallooooo? Hehe maafkan saya karena saya baru update lagi T.T karena ada mata kuliah yang ga lolos, dan harus SP, dank arena jadwal SP setengah setengah kepotong lebaran, jadinya saya ga bawa laptop ke kostan T.T padahal di kostan saya muncul banyak ide ide hehe,, saya suka lihat ada yang suka ngetik FF di handphone dan update di handphone juga, saya penasaran gimana sih caranya? Ada yang tahu? Hehe.. kalau tahu, kasih tahu akuu T.T karena saya suka punya ide tiba tiba dan ga 24 jam megang laptop jadi kadang pas udh megang laptop idenya ilang T.T

Oh ya disini Sungjae itu Sungjae BTOB hehe, saya galau mau pakai siapa, dan karena saya ngeliat berita Sungjae di radio star dia saya jadi pengen buat dia orang ketiga sebenarnya antara ChanBaek hehe…

Oh iya maaf juga typonyaaaa…. Saya sudah berusaha mengurangi ke typoan saya hehe.. maaf juga kalau ceritanya kependekkan saya sedang mikir gimana nanti kemunculan Sungjae nya hehe..

Okayyyy,, balasan reviewnyaaa::::

Restikadena: hehe ,, jangan nangis dongggg… nanti happy ending kokkk terima kasihh hehe

Byul Hun.K: iyaaa,, jadi baekkie harus di pancing pancinggg hehe

Mariomayo: siapppp hehe,, tapi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan dang a sesuai harapan nanti seq nyua

Okayyy,, saya sedih responnya kurang bagus yam akin kesini remember me yang review sedikit ta[I following sama fav nya lumayann.. gapapa deh haha.. mungkin cerita saya kurang panjang dan kurang menarik.. okay sampai jumpa di chap 6 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Setiap tahun, Sapphire International School, Saint Martha Girl High School, Big International School dan Saint Paulo Boy High School selalu mengadakan suatu festival. Festival ini diadakan dalam rangka menjalin kerjasama antar sekolah. Setiap tahun akan bergilir sekolah mana yang akan di pakai untuk acara festival ini, lalu akan di bentuk kepanitiaancampuran antara ke empat sekolah itu. Sapphire International School merupakan sekolah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan kawan kawan , sekolah mereka sekolah campuran namun asrama laki laki dan wanita di bedakan. Saint Martha Girl High School adalah sekolah asrama tingkat high school khusus wanita, Big International High School sekolah campuran layaknya Sapphire High School sedangkan Saint Paulo Boy high School adalah sekolah tingkat High School khusus Pria.

Saat ini, pengurus osis inti dari Sapphire, Big, Saint Paulo dan Saint Martha sedang berkumpul di Aula Sapphire High School, di depan pintu Aula ada anggota osis inti dari Saint Martha, di sebelah kanan ada aggota Osis Big sebelah kiri Saint Paulo dan di depan ada Sapphire High School.

" Karena tahun ini adalah bagian Sapphire Int High School yang akan digunakan areanya untuk festival bagaimana tema dari Sapphire High School?" Tanya ketua osis dari Saint Paulo High School, Kim Namjoon.

"Kami sudah menemukan tiga tema yang mungkin bisa kita voting ke sekolah masing masing dari banyak tema yang diusulkan dari murid murid sekolah kami, pertama ada tema Kerajaan, mayoritas para wanita disini ingin seperti itu, para pria ingin sport dan tema lainnya, Team high school" kata Suho si ketua Osis Sapphire High School

"Team High School?" Lee Minho, ketua osis Big International High School

"ya, menurut murid sekolah kami, kita selalu menghamburkan untuk festival hanya untuk membuka standseperti itu, lalu banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin membuat festival dengan kerjasama satu sekolah. Makanya mereka menamakan Team High School" kata Suho

"Maksudnya? Team High School seperti apa?" Tanya Irene, ketua osis Saint Martha. Suho mengangguk dan Luna menyalakan layar.

"Begini, festival yang di maksud dari Team High School adalah, 4 Sekolah bertanding baik bidang olahraga dan lain lainnya. Bertanding dengan basket, sepak bola, voli, band, dance, dan kegiatan olahraga juga dengan membangun stand sebagai lomba, dimana stand stand yang akan di dirikan oleh murid murid yang akan berpartisipasi." Kata Suho sambil menjelaskan slide di layar

"lalu apa bedanya dengan tema olahraga" kata Lee Minho. Suho tersenyum

"tema olahraga yang di maksud hanya pertandingan umum yang seperti sepak bola atau basket dan semua harus memakai kostum olahraga" kata Suho

"Jadi, kalau temanya Team, kitabertanding semua dalam bentuk tim? Bukan hanya olahraga tapi juga seni maupun pelajaran?" Tanya Namjoon. Suho mengangguk sekali lagi

"ya benar sekali" kata Suho. Namjon, Irene dan Minho mengangguk.

"baiklah, jika kompetisi team terpilih kalian pasti membutuhkan lapangan lebih, bagaimana kalau kita gunakan semua lapangan di sekolah kita?" Tanya Namjoon. Minho, Suho, dan Irene mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasil voting acaara sudah ditentukan dan tema Team high school dipilih, makanya, sekarang Suho mengumpulkan seluruh siswa dan siswi Sapphire IHS di Aula untuk menentukan siapa saja perwakilannya.

Banyak olahraga yang di lombakan dan juga seni yang lain. Ada basket, sepak bola, kelompok penonton dan supporter favorit, Panah, estafet, lari, relay, paduan suara, drama dan lain lain masih banyak lagi. Karena tema yang bagus banyak yang ingin berpartisipasi, begitu juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan lain lain.

Karena acara yang lama maka kepala sekolah memberikan free time sisa hari itu untuk mereka beristirahatdan bersiap siap. Sepanjang koridor banyak yang berbicara tentang festival dan banyak yang sudah mulai bekerja sambil saling membantu satu sama lain.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya termasuk Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Kwangmin berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"ayo kita buat café" kata Luhan semangat

"Tidak mauuuuuu lulu ge pasti idenya aneh aneh" kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tidakkkk, hanya café biasaaa" kata Luhan

"Tidak mau, café versi Luhan ge pasti aneh" kata Baekhyun

"tidak baekkie" kata Luhan keukeuh. Sementara yang lain hanya menggeleng

"Kita pakai Aula ke 3 yang tidak terlalu besar sebagai café, disana kan kita semua bisa bergantian, misalnya hari ini dari buka hingga jam makan siang bagian 1-2 yang jaga terus gentian lagi, begitu" kata Luhan

"benar ya tidak ada apa apa?" kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk

"Boleh kan ketos?" Tanya Luhan pada Suho

"Boleh saja Lu ge tapi harus di tanyakan ke yang lain dulu" kaa Suho. Luhan mengangguk semangat

'haha kalian tidak tahu saja bahwa mereka semua sudah setuju' batin Luhan sambil menyeringai .

"ngomong ngomong, Luna sunbaenim boleh kan ikut musical Suho hyung?" Tanya Chen

"boleh Chen, anggota osis yang skillnya diperlukan untuk lomba sudah di back up sama yang lain dan beberapa siswa yang ingin menjadi panitia" kata Suho. Chen dan Baekhyun bertoss ria

"ngomong ngomong, Baek, Taehyung menantangmu loh" kata Youngmin

"apa? Taehyung?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun, tao, dan Lay

"ah aliennnnn aku kangen sekaliii" kata Baekkie dan Luhan

"yak yak siapa lagi itu taehyung?" Tanya Chanyeol

"teman kami, si aneh Taehyung, anaknya daehyun dan BAekhyun" kata Luhan

"APA?" kata Chanyeol. semua yang disana tertawa

"Itu hanya bercanda bodoh" kata Kris sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Tiba tiba pintu kamar BAekhyun terbuka

"BAEKHYUN, EH SEMUANYA AYO TURUN KITA MAU LATIHAN FLASH MOB" Kata Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu pergi begitu saja.

"mwoyaaaa?" kata Kyungsoo

"Ah benar benar, latihan flashmob, kita bakalan bikin drma asambil flash mob" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Dan tanpa komando mereka semua segera keluar dan turun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin untuk sarapan, tiba tiba seorang pria yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka memanggil Baekhyun

"Byun BAekhyunnnnnnnnnn" Katanya. Baekhyun menoleh lalu membelalakkan matanya

"SUngjae-yaaaaa" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chaneyol membelalakkan matanya dan berdecak kesal, baru saja ingin memanggil Baekhyun yang menghampiri Sungjae, tapi Chanyeol sudah di cegah oleh seorang gadis yang berbeda seragam dengannya dan berteriak cukup nyaring di telinganya

"Chanyeol-ahh" katanya . gadis itu Kim Yeri. Dari Saint Martha High School.

"Ah shit" umpat chanyeol. baekhyun sebenarnya melihat bahwa Yeri menggelayut di lengan Chanyeol

'appo , Channie.' Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati sambil melihat Chanyeol dan Yeri

"baek" panggil Sungjae

"ah, sungjae-ah, long time no see" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru tersadar ketika Bakehyun mengatakan long time no see. Bagaimana baekhyun yang hilang ingatan bisa mengingat Sungjae..

Sebenarnya setelah kejadian foto chanyeol mencium baekhyun, baekhyun mulai mengingat masa lalunya sedikit sedikit ketika ia melihat foto masa kecilnya. Ketika sendiri, baekhyun akan melihat foto fotonya dulu dari dia sebelum ke china hingga china. Dia bisa mulai mengingat orangtuanya, sungjae, luhan dkk, juga sedikit tentang chanyeol. baekhyun merasa agak canggung sebenarnya dengan chanyeol, karena ingatan yang terbatas tentang chanyeol juga yang lainnya dan ia juga tidak yakin chanyeol menyukainya seperti ia menyukai chanyeol. ya baekhyun menyadari dia menyuka chanyeol, jatuh ke dalam pesona chanyeol kesekian kalinya setelah dulu jatuh ke pesona chanyeol kecil.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan mereka, karena muncul sang pengganggu baru.

TBC

A/U: halloooo,,,,, maafkan saya karena sudah lama gak update, lagi gak mood nulis dan ide tersumbat karena semester ini kembali lagi dapet dosen killer bahkan lebih banyak dari semester kemarin hiks tapiiii,, kalau ad awkatu kosong aku pasti lanjutik kok haha,, ini chap 6 nya. Maaf sekali kalau pendekkkkkkkkk.. buntu banget pas disini. diusahain secepetnya chap 7 dan lebih panjang lagi dari ini. Maafkan juga typonya hiks emang penyakit saya typo terus typo parah .. okayyyyy RnR nya ayaa :* :*

Balesan review:

Skymoebius: yaaapppp, benar sekali, Daehyun itu cuman rencana awal aja, tapi sebenarnya adalah SUngjaeeeeee…hhuaahahauauauha… maaf say asedang error hehe.. baek nangis sepertinya dia sednag galau/? Hehe iya ini baek udh mulai inget sedikit sedikit tapi dia diem diem aja.

Rsetikadena: maafff ide nya hilang saat laptopn sudah nyala

Tasyaxoxo66: enjoy ^^


End file.
